


Friends Like These

by toesohnoes



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna makes the first move. The Doctor isn't surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Like These

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/4208147954/doctor-who-donna-ten).

The adrenaline is still running from their latest daring escape when she pushes him against the TARDIS console. She presses against him, her ample bosom against his chest, and her lips press against his mouth. There’s no room for argument, and his hands move automatically to her hips, pulling her close.

Her left hand cups his face, guiding their kiss as it deepens, while the other slips down the front of his body, until she can palm his cock through his trousers. He jerks in surprise and hears her chuckle against him. “I always wondered what you had in there, spaceman,” she says with a smirk on her face.

Turning them around so that she’s pinned against the console instead of him, he leans over her and finds himself smiling - even though this isn’t him, this isn’t what he does, this isn’t what it’s about, travelling with someone. Maybe with Donna it can be different. Her eyes shine like there’s nothing wrong here; they can be friends. Kissing friends. More than that. Entwined against the TARDIS, he kisses her and their clothes are shed one garment at a time. Skin against skin, they can share a lot more than just the universe.


End file.
